


Back to loft

by mspatton



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, West-Allen - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspatton/pseuds/mspatton
Summary: Barry and Iris after the moment they understand each other





	Back to loft

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this, I needed to know what happened next, westallen is my favorite shipp

Pulling off her boots and her stockings, Iris was sitting on the loft kitchen chair and Barry was watching her

"What?" She said smiling at her husband

"I'm only thinking about how beautiful you are and mine"

"Bear ...." Iris gave a shy smile and stepped out of her chair and sat on his lap giving a soft kiss when she turned to face him

"it was necessary a fight so that we could sit down and have our moment of peace at home, I would give everything for more peaceful moments with you, just you and me, I in your arms"

Laying her head on Barry's neck, Iris inhaled the smell of her husband, her favorite scent in the world, that smell that was all hers. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, listening to each other's breathing

 "You know what I like now?" Iris said with a smug smile on her face that lit up Barry's face

"Whatever you need, honey"

"That pizza from downtown with a glass of wine"

Barry realized that Iris did this on purpose and laughed back at his wife

"Your request is an order ... but I hope you are be ready for my" Giving a quick kiss to his wife Barry left in a flash, leaving Iris with no time to respond

It was a difficult night for them, they had never had a fight this way but they are Barry and Iris. They always understand each other, after a few more minutes of conversation where the two heard each other's arguments they came to an agreement. Iris just wanted a quiet night with her husband in the midst of so many problems that would still lie ahead, tonight would be just them is a pizza. In a matter of minutes Barry was already back with Iris's favorite pizza

"The smell is great" Said Barry that in seconds he was taking off his shoes

"Thank you, babe" Iris said giving her husband a kiss. As she turned to head toward the kitchen picking up the dishes she felt Barry pulling her behind and speaking into her ear

"I can't imagine what you did during those 6 months without me in our bed, I spent a few hours without you in it and almost freaked out"

Iris let out a sigh and closed her eyes, those months were the worst of her life

I'm glad you understand me, I never wanted you to feel what I felt" Said Iris 

"I know baby. Please never fight again like that, I couldn't endure another day without your presence in our bed"

Iris gave a chuckle and turned to face her husband.

"No marriage is just flowers, let's have our moments of fights but the most important thing is that we listen to each other, if we do that we will always reach an agreement"

So Barry kissed Iris, a soft kiss that was getting faster, leaving them breathless, Barry was already taking off the pink shirt of Iris and leaving her alone in a bra

"Hey .... and our pizza?" Iris said breathlessly and kissed Barry again and took off her husband's shirt.

"We can take it upstairs and eat in bed later"

"Done, they say sex after a fight is the best, let's test this theory"

And so Barry took her to the bedroom, the room he never wants to sleep without her presence, the room she never wants to sleep in without him


End file.
